Home Is Where The Games Are
by ambrosegal99
Summary: AJ Styles is on the road...a lot! A surprise is waiting for him when he turns the knob to the front door...
1. Chapter 1

Those electric, ocean blue eyes looked mighty bleary after the long, bumpy flight from Shanghai finally landed in Atlanta. After the unusually long wait at baggage claim, he still had over an hours drive home.

Home.

To his own softbed.

To the elusive action called sleep.

He collected his bags and quickly made his way to the long term parking garage. All the while thinking about how he lovedhis children dearly. He felt a twinge of guilt for feeling overjoyed at the fact they were spendingthis full week with relativesin  
/Florida. Peace and quiet were the only actions on his agenda after this gruelingtour.

And maybe rough shower sex with his lady screaming his name over and over

And cumming over and over as her long fingernails dug painfully into his shoulder...

God, it had been taking every ounce of strength he had to remain faithful of late. Especially during this last tour with hundreds of beautiful dark haired, milky skinned women declaring how phenomenal he was in their lady like Chinese accents. Heknew  
what submissive lovers they were, and he would have screwed them all in the dark alleys behind the arenas. Him being the all powerful champ who runs the camp...

He was that horny.

He heard his lady'stext tone go off on his iPhoneand a light smile crossed his lips.

"You home yet?" It read.

"Just landed. In the car and on my way." He responded

"I'll wait up."


	2. Chapter 2

Hewas about 5 minutes away from home when his lady's text tone buzzed through his Bluetooth connection again.

Seriously? He thought, slightly ticked off.

She had a nasty habit of forgetting several items at the grocery store, even when she brought a list with her! AJ just knew the text was sweetly asking him to "please run into 7-11 and get a gallon of skim milk..."

Or her special coffeecreamer.

Or a 2 liter of Diet Coke.

Oh fuck, AJ muttered as he turned the car onto his street. "I'll just say I didn't see it..."

What he did see was completely unexpected.

The screen flashed "one photo received".

"Hmmmmm..." he thought as he slowed the car a little so he could click itopen.

The device sprangto life with a selfie type picture of his girlfriends cleavage adorned in black lace.

Luck shined down on AJ justthen. If he hadn't pulled into the driveway just as he opened the photo, his car would have wrapped itself around the huge oak tree only yards from his mailbox.

He couldn't park the car fast enough. No way was he going to let a minor detail like retrieving his luggage from the trunk prevent him from bounding to the front door.

"Hey, babe?" He called, peeking his head through the partially open door.

No answer.

It was game on.

He gently closed the door behind him, still hearing and seeing nothing. He started towards the living room, his eyes adjusting to the blackness. His breathing quickened throughhis slightly parted lipsat the mere thought of tonguing

her lucious boobs. He lusted what was so cruelly sent to him in that photo, but sight eluded him...

"I've been thinking about you..." A woman's silky voice rang out in the pitch black.

"Have you now?" AJ replied, stopping suddenly.

"Ohhhhh, so much...yes." She sighed.

"Are you touching yourself, baby? I can't...see you!" AJ frustratingly whined.

Another soft moan emitted from her lips. He knew she was on the sectional sofa, but if she was laying down, or sitting up with her long legs spread, rubbing that swollen love bud,he was oblivious to it.

Because, dammit...he couldn't see her and the suspense was driving him mad!

He was going to win this game.


	3. Chapter 3

"God dern it, girl! You're killin' me here!" AJ exclaimed as he stretched to find where he thought the light switch was.

"Ha! You little vixen!" He playfully laughed as he flipped the light...on?

Nothing! The house stayed dark.

Evil feminine laughter exploded from within her.

"Oh, Allen...it's so much fun knowing you're sporting a massive hard on and you can't see me! Shouldn't you never give up?" She childishly laughed, making reference to AJ's feud with John Cena.

That was it. She was a master at playing these strange games with his manhood.

But oh, how he loved the thrill of this chase!

"You bitch!" AJ growled as he lunged at where he thought she was. His aim was on target. She was laying on the sectional with one foot on the floor. AJ knew he had her completely exposed vagina at his mercy.

"You know you can't play with me like this when you have me all hot and bothered!" He breathed into her ear as he shoved two beefy fingers inside her folds. He relished how slick she was as his erection continued to strain for release against  
that now famous Jesus zipper.

He was in complete control of this game now. Losingwas not an option. This was his home turf!

"Ahhhhh, finger fuck me harder! Pound meyou sexy bastard!" She screamed against his lips while AJ continued his assault inside her.

Wetter and wetter by thesecond she became as his fingers expertly entwinedher clit between them. Her walls began to slightly clench around his middle finger. Her back arched as AJ supported the small of her back with his  
free hand.

It would absolutely be game over very soon.

"Slut queen! You're gonna cum so hard for me! It's go time, sweetheart!" He nipped at her earlobe; then pushed his wet tongue into her ear canal and wiggled it around inside.

Only seconds remained.

"Oh, oh, oh, AJ! God, p-pleaaaase DONT STOP!" She squealed as orgasm boltedthrough her entire being. "Goddddd, AJ! F-FUCKKKK meeeeee!"

His fingers went limp inside her drenched pussy. A kiss from AJ's lips brushed against her left breast as she slowly recovered. Titty fucking would wait.

For the next home game.


End file.
